


Ayer

by MilyV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, more nudes than anything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Michele todavía no puede creer lo que había sucedido el día anterior.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Kudos: 4





	Ayer

Ayer todo había sido diferente. 

Sus ojos recorrieron la cama, las sábanas deshechas. Las maletas estaba en un costado. 

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Todo había cambiado entre ambos. Sólo habían pasado veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, él sentía que su mundo se había dado vueltas. Tenía miedo incluso de moverse del lugar en donde estaba, por temor a que todo se desmoronase. 

Se mordió los labios. Luego sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Miró de reojo y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules. Volcó su atención rápidamente al suelo. 

—¡Mickey! ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Se quejó el otro antes de bostezar:—Son recién las… —Apartó su mano para buscar su teléfono. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato:—Eh, pasadas las diez. 

—Nada, nada —Se puso de pie y se desperezó. 

Emil lo miró con curiosidad, sin moverse de la cama. Luego sonrió, pese a la cara de pocos amigos del otro. Gateó hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó allí.

—Voy a hacerte cosquillas si no me dices qué pasa —Emil le amenazó. 

Michele rodó los ojos. Su mundo había cambiado de un día para otro, pero Emil lucía como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambos. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de lo que ocurrió? No, no se lo iba a preguntar. Quizás había sido producto de su imaginación. 

Así que, ignorando las advertencias de Emil, Michele decidió ir al baño. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de dar más de dos pasos hasta que se vio en el suelo, con Emil encima de él. 

—¡Emil! —Michele se quejó.

—Anda, anda. Dime qué te pasa —Le preguntó antes de acomodarse encima de él y agarrarle de ambos brazos para que no se moviera. 

Michele miró hacia otro lado. Sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían. Luego se atrevió a mirar a Emil una vez más. Se avergonzó por los pensamientos que se le vinieron en ese instante. Lo cierto era que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que su mundo se desmoronara. 

—¿Te acuerdas de lo qué pasó anoche? —le preguntó. 

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas —Emil respondió mientras que se acariciaba la barbilla:—Tendrás que ser más específico, Mickey.

—Olvídalo —Michele suspiró. 

Emil se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de Michele como para que sus narices se rozaran. 

—¿Que te dije que te amo? —Emil murmuró. 

El rubor se apoderó del rostro de Michele y miró hacia otro lado. Su corazón estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. No quería admitirlo, pero Emil lo llevaba a la locura. 

—¿Era eso, Mickey? —El otro insistió:—Porque lo dije de verdad. Te amo —repitió. 

Michele se encontró nuevamente con aquellos ojos azules que parecían que estudiaban cada uno de sus movimientos. 

—Tal vez… —Se sentía rídiculo. Adoraba a Emil y aún así, tenía cierto temor de que aquello fuera una mera fantasía. 

—Te amo, Mickey —dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Michele. 

Michele se sumergió en aquel beso junto a Emil. Aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba para liquidar aquella inseguridad que experimentaba. Aquellos labios no le mentían y a decir verdad, quería más. Más y más, como si se tratara de un hambre insaciable. 

Ambos se separaron y Emil sonrió. Michele no podía dejar de contemplarla, lo iluminaba todo. Su mano recorrió la mejilla de Emil con cariño. 

—Te amo —murmuró Michele. Sí, ayer todo había sido diferente y era inmensamente feliz por ello. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
